


Secret Identity

by nineofhearts



Series: Klaine Bingo [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine accidentally became an international pop star with a secret identity and everything. (Basically at work today I had a brief moment where I wondered why there weren’t any Hannah Montana-esque Klaine fics, and this happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine wasn’t sure how he had become a pop star by night and a normal high school student by day. Okay, he _did_ know how it had happened, but some days he wondered how the _secret identity_ thing was still working after three years.

It had started out as an accident of course. He had posted a Youtube video of himself covering Teenage Dream, and then suddenly Ellen was calling. And next thing he knew, he had a recording contract and legions of fans.

The only problem though was that his Youtube account was under the name “Devon Warbler” because _hello_ stranger danger. So everyone had assumed that was his real name and he just… hadn’t corrected them. Which was fine and had helped protect his normal day to day life, but keeping it all a secret in high school? It was beginning to prove not worth it.

To be honest, the only reason he was still _in_ high school, rather than jettisoning around the world touring during the school year, was because of a boy. Because of course, Blaine Anderson was in fact, _that much of a cliché._

Especially because Kurt Hummel aka the Boy He Was In Love With was his neighbor. And best friend. Who had no idea about Blaine’s secret pop star life. To be fair, they lived in _Lima Ohio_ , where no one would expect a pop sensation to be living.

To make matters worse, Kurt had apparently also been keeping secrets. If the bouncing excitedly while announcing he’d won two VIP tickets to see Devon Warbler in Columbus were anything to go by, Kurt was secretly a big Devon Warbler fan.

“Come _on_ Blaine, _please_ just ask your parents if you can leave one day later?” Kurt pleaded.

“I don’t- They won’t go for it,” Blaine sighed half-heartedly, wishing he could get swept up in Kurt’s excitement. Instead, his stomach was tying itself in knots, because _holy shit_ Kurt was going to meet Devon Warbler and then he’d know it was _Blaine_ and he’d know Blaine had been _lying_ this whole time, and then he’d hate him forever.

Okay maybe he was a being a little over dramatic. Kurt wouldn’t hate him forever. Probably.

“They can’t put off the Annual Anderson America Road Trip _one_ day?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I know you like to think that they’re unreasonable, but come on Blaine! I bet if you asked nicely they’d say yes.” He pouted. “You can’t let me go meet him without you.”

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I can ask.”

“Do you… not want to go? Do you not like his music?” Kurt asked, finally sitting down next to him. “You’re usually so Top 40.”

“No, no,” Blaine interjected quickly, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. “It’s just…”

“What?” Kurt prompted, nudging Blaine’s leg as he failed to continue talking.

“Nothing. I- I’ll talk to my parents.”

Blaine ended up talking to his parents the next day. He didn’t ask about the show however. He instead persuaded them that they should do two things: Get the radio station to tell Kurt that due to an error, he only won one ticket. And invite Kurt on the “road trip” with them. Because if Blaine was going to drop the “hey, I’m secretly a pop star” bomb on his best friend (and crush) he wasn’t going to just do it and leave.

Besides, as much fun as touring was, it always got a little bit lonely with no one his age being on the trip. Especially because to all of them he was Devon Warbler.

* * *

 

 **Kurt:** Bad news

 **Kurt:** It turns out the radio made a mistake and there’s only one VIP ticket

 **Kurt:** Which is STUPID by the way

 **Blaine:** =(

 **Blaine:** Have my parents come over there yet?

 **Kurt:** No…?

Blaine pressed the call button.

It rang twice before Kurt answered, sounding rather confused. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Blaine smiled into the phone.

“Why are your parents coming over here?”

“I talked to them last night,” he took a breath while Kurt waited on the other end of the phone. “They said we could delay the trip a day.”

“Oh, well, then it _really_ su-”

“They said you could come on our road trip. If you wanted to,” Blaine interrupted him.

Kurt was silent for a moment. “…What?”

“We’d go to Columbus with you in the morning, and we could tour around or something, and then leave the next day. If you want to go that is… and I guess if your dad says yes.”

“That’s- Of course I want to go.” He could hear the smile in Kurt’s voice and his grin only got wider. “That would be- amazing. Why aren’t you over here so we can discuss this?!”

Blaine laughed, throwing the covers off of himself. “Okay, okay, I’ll be over there in twenty.”

* * *

 

**Two Months Later**

Blaine was scared. Actually, scared was putting it lightly. He was petrified. He was also kind of excited. But with so much riding on the day…

Either Kurt was going to travel the world with him on this tour, or he was never going to speak to Blaine ever again.

“What’re we doing first?” Kurt asked, when they were a half hour away from the city. “You never actually told me.”

“It’s a surprise,” Blaine winked.

“It’s Columbus Ohio Blaine, what could possibly be a surprise?” Kurt laughed.

Blaine distinctly heard his dad mumble, “Oh you’d be shocked.”

He shot a glare at him before turning back to Kurt. “You’ll see,” he attempted to smile self-assuredly. “You’re going to have to wear this blindfold when we get closer though.”

“What? No. I’m not wearing a blindfold,” Kurt looked over at him incredulously.

“Oh come on, let me have some fun,” Blaine pouted.

Kurt’s expression softened. “Fine. But if you abuse my trust in order to amuse yourself, you’re going to regret it.”

Blaine beamed. “I won’t.”

* * *

 

“Okay,” Blaine said, “There’s a couch behind you, so if you just sit down slowly… there you go!”

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Kurt asked, hands reaching up for it.

“No!” Blaine panicked, and Kurt’s hands fell into his lap again.

“Where are we?”

Blaine took a breath. He’d been planning this since the day Kurt got the VIP tickets. And now that it was happening, now that he had Kurt backstage in what would be his (Blaine’s) dressing room for the day, hours before he actually needed to be at the venue, Blaine wanted to vomit.

He took a breath. Now was the moment. He just… He needed to wash the gel out of his hair so he would actually look a bit more like Devon.

“I have to go get something, I’ll be back in like five minutes.”

“Blaine-” Kurt sighed.

“No! Leave the blindfold on. My mom’ll be here the whole time.”

“Fine,” Blaine could hear the eye roll.

“So Kurt, how did finals go?” Blaine heard his mom ask, before he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

“Okay, okay, wash out the gel, lightly mousse it. I can do this,” Blaine muttered to himself, turning on the faucet.

Eight minutes later, he walked back into the room, barely noticing as he interrupted his mom. “Okay, you can- you can go now. Thank you mom.”

His mom got up from her chair, squeezing his shoulder lightly as she walked by. “Break a leg.”

Blaine smiled at her weakly before approaching Kurt. He took a breath, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah, umm,” Blaine wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, glancing around the room, which was already set up for him, his guitar in the corner. “You can take the blindfold off now.”

Kurt reached up, pulling the blindfold off carefully, before looking around. “Where are we?”

“The umm, the Nationwide Arena,” Blaine shifted nervously.

“Why are we here so ea-” his eyes landed on Blaine. “Wha-?” He blinked. “Oh my god.” Blaine smiled apprehensively, unsure of how to gauge Kurt’s reaction. “Oh my god I am so stupid,” Kurt breathed, continuing to stare at him. “How did I not… That is what this is right? You and Devon are the same person. Right?”

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Oh my god,” Kurt repeated standing up and starting to pace the room, Blaine’s eyes following him. “How did I not-” he whirled around to face Blaine. “How on earth did you _not tell me about this Blaine Anderson_ ,” he gritted out.

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. “When it first happened, we didn’t know each other. I was living in Westerville. And then I moved to Lima and I met you and we became friends and it just kind of… never came up.”

Kurt sat down back down on the couch, arms and legs crossed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize I had to ask my best friend if he was secretly an world famous pop star.”

“I’m sor-”

“Hold up,” Kurt interrupted him. “This family road trip is your _tour_?”

Blaine nodded, eyes sweeping over Kurt’s face in an attempt to gauge his feelings.

“We’re going to _Europe_? I do not have enough souvenir money for this. How could you not warn me?!” Blaine couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh. Kurt glared at him. “You are _such_ an asshole.”

Blaine grinned at him.

Kurt grinned back.

* * *

 

**Later that Night on the Tour Bus**

The two of them were curled up in Blaine’s bunk, the hum of the bus's engine keeping their voices from travelling to the back of the bus where Blaine’s parents and his manager were asleep in their bunks (not that Blaine’s parents would both actually be travelling with them for more than a few days here and there). “There isn’t anything else that you’re keeping from me, right?” Kurt asked quietly, fingers playing with the edge of the blanket Blaine had thrown over them both.

“Right,” Blaine agreed. _Except that I’m a little bit in love with you_.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You just looked away. Are you lying to me?”

Blaine sighed, making eye contact once more, tiredness removing his usual filter. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Kurt’s expression softened, but he continued eyeing Blaine warily. “Lying makes me uncomfortable. Unless your secret has to do with bowel movements in which case, please keep that to yourself.”

Blaine giggled. “I like to think I have a _little_ more class than Finn.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt laughed.

Silence fell between them, and by the time Blaine mustered up the courage to whisper, “I’m in love with you,” Kurt had fallen asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Tour: Day 25**

“How do you deal with this  _every day_? Actually, scratch that,” Kurt amended looking around the private jet they were on. “How do you sit in high school when you know your life could be  _this_  all the time?”

Blaine laughed, shifting in his seat to face him. “Sometimes, like on days when the bullies are being particularly mean, I just want to leave. Go home, tell my parents that I’m done with high school, I want to be home-schooled. But I can’t-” he sighed, grabbing Kurt’s hand. “I don’t want to leave you there, and I don’t want to miss out on all the dumb high school experiences. The English classes spent passing notes, or the chemistry classes where we finish the lab before anyone else and spend the rest of the period doing our own experiments.”

Kurt stared at him incredulously.

“And I deal with crazy tour life by embracing it and trying not to think too much about it. Plus, I kind of really love getting to meet my fans and perform for sold out crowds, even if that does come with paparazzi and some bizarre fan experiences.”

“I’ve never seen you more comfortable in your skin than when you’re onstage,” Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I’ve never seen you more comfortable in your skin than when you’re going behind my stylist’s back to change all of my outfits,” Blaine teased.

“It’s not my fault that my ideas are better!”

Blaine laughed.

“Seriously though Blaine, you  _flourish_  here. And sure, you’re involved at school and I know you’re happy _ish_ , but  _come on_  I can’t believe you would give up touring and everything year round to do dumb everyday things with me.”

Blaine shrugged. “It would get boring if I did it all the time.” Kurt raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “It gets boring over the summer being the only person my age!” Blaine protested.

Kurt shifted, leaning against Blaine’s shoulder. “If you say so.”

Blaine jogged offstage after the encore, looking forward to showering, signing a few things for fans, and then finally  _finally_  hopping onto his tour bus, where Kurt would be waiting so they could reading the latest  _Vogue_. Plus, they were actually sleeping at a  _hotel_  tonight. And they had a whole two days in New York City before his tour would take them to Europe.

Yawning, Blaine entered his dressing room, thinking dreamily of getting to sleep in an actual bed for the first time in weeks.

He was halfway to the shower, shirt tossed behind him, when he heard a sharp intake of breath.  “I have to go, bye Dad,” he heard Kurt squeak.

His cheeks heated up as he glanced over at Kurt. “Aren’t you-” he swallowed as Kurt’s eyes swept up and down his body, resting for a moment on his arms before meeting his gaze once more. Blaine filed the action away for later. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the bus by now?”

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine, his face turning pink. “I was talking to my dad,” he held up his phone dumbly. “I guess we lost track of time.”

Blaine nodded, suddenly becoming acutely aware that he was still covered in sweat from the concert. “I’m just gonna-” he gestured to the shower. “It’ll just take a few minutes and then we can figure out how we’re going to sneak you out.”

* * *

After his shower, Blaine re-entered his dressing room, towel slung around his waist, to find Kurt focused intently on his phone.

“You haven’t beaten that level of Candy Crush yet?” Blaine asked as he pulled clean clothes out of his bag. “Close your eyes for a minute?” Kurt obliged, allowing Blaine to step into his briefs.

“I beat that level hours ago. I was actually on twitter scrolling through your mentions.”

“You can open your eyes now,” Blaine said as he struggled into his skinny jeans. “Anything interesting in there?”

He glanced up to see Kurt’s eyes quickly darting from Blaine’s struggle with his jeans, and back to his phone. “Not really,” Kurt sighed, setting his phone down. “A lot of people reiterating how amazing you are on stage. A few new converts. You know, the usual,” Kurt shrugged.

“The usual?” Blaine grinned at him.

“Yes,” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Every night it’s the same. ‘ _Devon is so amazing!!’, ‘He’s even more talented in person!!’,_ or, my personal favorite, _‘I’m dead. I AM DEAD. Devon Warbler is so hot and talented I want to light myself on fire!!!’_ ”

Blaine laughed, yanking a t-shirt on, before joining Kurt on the couch. “You’re making that up.”

“Have you never looked at twitter after a show Blaine?” Kurt asked, incredulous.

“It’s been a while,” Blaine shrugged. He honestly hadn’t paid much attention to it all since the tour had begun because Kurt was far more interesting than anything on the internet. Okay, maybe not  _anything_ , but most things. “Wait, what’s your twitter? Did you tweet after the Columbus show?” Blaine asked. Curiosity getting the better of him, Blaine reached out for Kurt’s phone. Only to have Kurt lock the screen, pulling it closer to his chest.

“Ooo, something good then.” Blaine made an unsuccessful grab for the phone. “Please let me see it?” Blaine pouted.

Kurt’s fingers tightened around it. “Isn’t it time for me to be sneaking out?”

“You can just slip out into the venue and then out the way the fans went. Or you can hop onto the crew bus without much hassle I expect. Plus, our hotel is only a few blocks away, I’m sure you could-” he broke off, making another dive for the phone.

Blaine’s fingers wrapped around the top of it, but Kurt’s hand was beneath his, holding tight to the phone.

Blaine pouted. Kurt merely raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tickle you until you forfeit it.” Blaine threatened, left hand already drifting to Kurt’s side.

Kurt tried to grab his hand, freehand grabbed his. “No.”

In that split second of distraction, Blaine managed to grab the phone, immediately jolting backwards so he could try to break on.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt said, moving so that he was practically sitting in Blaine’s lap. “Give it back.”

“Make me.” Blaine glanced up, raising an eyebrow in challenge, only to be met with Kurt’s mouth on his.

He dropped the phone, too busy reaching a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek, to bother holding on to it. Who cared what Kurt said on twitter when he had _this_?

After a few  _glorious_  moments, Kurt pulled back. “That was- sorry. I-” Kurt bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Blaine’s stomach sank a little. “What? Why not?”

“Because we’re  _friends_ ,” Kurt sighed. “And I didn’t  _ask._  I just- I’ve wanted to do that for ages and you said ‘make me’ and I just…” Blaine let out a chuckle. “What?”

“Kurt,” Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Kiss me.”

* * *

**Final Night of Tour (Quasi-Epilogue)**

“As some of you who have been paying attention to my social media might know, I was lucky enough to be able to have my best friend, whom I love very much, with me on the tour this summer,” Blaine said, eyes sweeping over the audience, before landing on Kurt, who was standing just out of the audience’s sight backstage. “So I have this song. It’s different than my other stuff. I just finished it last night actually, so I have no idea if it’ll be on the next album but I wanted to share it with you all. This one’s for you Kurt.”


End file.
